


Send Your Cutest Delivery Boy

by Zillak



Series: SidLink Prompts/AU's by Liz [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Flirting, Link is a cute delivery boy, M/M, Send your cutest delivery boy, Sidon is awkward and gay, Teasing, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillak/pseuds/Zillak
Summary: Sidon orders pizza with special instructions.





	Send Your Cutest Delivery Boy

"You're such a creep." Sidon protested with a laugh.

Bazz chuckled in response, tapping on the keyboard. "send your cutest delivery boy." He read aloud.

Sidon leaned over his shoulder and shook his head when Bazz placed the pizza order with such ridiculous instructions. "You've been complaining about your bachelorhood for months now. Might as well shop." Bazz joked.

Sidon rolled his eyes and left his cheeky friend to put in the next movie of their planned marathon.

*******

The lady on screen shrieked. The horror movie Bazz had requested they watch was cheesy at best. Sidon guessed it was the novelty of it that attracted Bazz to it. It was pretty funny how the horrible actors attempted to take themselves seriously.

Bazz stared at the screen and pet Ruta's head, Sidon's Newfoundland which had its head in Bazz's lap. Ruta had her eyes shut lightly, scooting closer to urge Bazz to continue his petting. Her eyes glided open when the doorbell echoed through the darkened house.

Sidon glances toward Bazz, wordlessly begging for him to go answer the door. The couch was comfortable and he knew the situation at the door wouldn't be. He didn't forget about Bazz's instruction.

Bazz shakes his head with a grin, gesturing toward Ruta. "I can't. She has chosen me as her pillow. It is against dog law for me to move."

Sidon groaned. He was right. How could he dare move when he had been chosen? It was unthinkable, ludicrous even. Sidon accepted his fate and rose from the comfort of his butt print in the couch cushions.

Sidon swung open the door and immediately froze.

They actually did it.

The boy on Sidon's porch wasn't just cute. He was fricking adorable.

He was a blond beauty, with bright blue eyes and cute bangs that hung in his face, pushed down with the stupid hat of his red uniform. He had a smile on his face, one that Sidon could tell was routine. One that he created for the satisfaction of customers. Sidon recognized it due to the fact he had one as well. Customer service was a bitch. 

"Hello Sir. Sorry about the instructions. I'm the only one working tonight." The cutie explained, shrugging a little in a flippant gesture.

A strange noise escaped Sidon's throat. "They actually did it." He said aloud with a gaping mouth. The boy blushed darkly and hid his face beneath his bangs.

He coughed awkwardly and began to wrestle the pizza boxes from the bag they were stuffed in. "H-here." The boy held out both boxes and refused eye contact. Sidon took the boxes. "That'll be $15.50."

Sidon paid. Miraculously without dropping the money. The pizza boy turned to leave. "Wait!" Sidon called, the boy did wait, turning to tilt his head at Sidon.

Sidon stood still. Why had he called him again? "What's your name?" He asked.

The blond smiled. "I'm Link."

Sidon grinned and closed the door behind him. He leaned against the wall and finally yelled, "they actually did it!"

******

The second time Sidon ordered from that pizza place, he was once again entertaining company. It was Yuno and Bazz this time around, ready for a night of gaming and not moving.

Sidon had told his friends about the last pizza delivery. They were more than excited for this time around. Sidon stared at the blank instructions text box and thought.

"I could repeat the instructions but what if they send someone else? Although Link is by far the cutest person I've ever seen, what if they try to send someone else? Is it creepy to request Link directly? Am I ridiculous?" Sidon rambled on for a while before a very hungry Bazz reached over him and typed out, "send Link." And placed the order without additional blabbering.

By the grace of Hylia, Link was the one who rung the doorbell, rocking on his feet and admiring the flower bushes flanking Sidon's walkway.

Sidon answered the door with way too much enthusiasm. "H-Hi!" He said, awkwardly leaning against the doorway in a failed attempt to look suave.

Link held up a piece of paper and read the instructions aloud, "send Link." The aforementioned was beet red, biting his lip like trying to suppress a laugh.

Sidon blushed darker than he already was. "Y-yeah. My friend did that. He's crazy." Link's smile turned into a grin, one lined with mischief and mirth. "Is he cute?" He teased.

Sidon sputtered for a second before Link laughed to diffuse his blabbing for a moment. "I'm kidding. Here is your pizza."

"Oh."

Link laughed at that, his smile was large and blindingly white. "By the way, I never caught your name," Link says, holding the pizza back behind him as he rocks on his heels.

Sidon's throat clicked. "I never threw it. I'm Sidon." Link smiled at that.

"You have a beautiful name, Sidon."

Sidon blushed hard, averting his gaze. "Heh, sorry. Sometimes I can't suppress the gay when I'm around a cute guy," Link teased with a wink.

Sidon thought we was going to faint right then and there.

"If you're done flirting, I'm hungry!" An impatient voice called from inside the house.

Link and Sidon both laughed. "Tell you what-" Link began, taking the pen that was hooked over his ear, he scribbled on Sidon's receipt and handed it to him with a smile. "-Have a good day."

Link turned down the walkway with a wave. Sidon returned the wave before inspecting the receipt to find a neatly written phone number and the name Link with a tiny heart.

Sidon ran into the kitchen and slammed the receipt on the table to boast about his accomplishment


End file.
